Time Flies
by janaleslie
Summary: The girls are all grown up with husbands and families. They get to see each other after 7 years, but what "A" drama will this reunion bring?  Aria/Ezra, Spencer/Alex, Emily/Toby, Hanna/Sean...Review please!
1. It's been years

Toby looked up and smiled. It made the entire room brighten when he did, and Emily turned around. She smiled back at Toby and went over to kiss him.

" Yuck!" it was a simultaneous harmony from their two daughters along with Spencer, and Hanna.

" Stop! " Emily said back playfully. She always made it seem like it never bothered her when they made fun of her and Toby, but it did.

" Okay " Said Spencer. " Let's go, we're going to be late."

It was the first time the four best friends had been together since high school and they were going to dinner together so they can get to know each others families. A lot had changed since high school, after Toby had been proved innocent he and Emily had started dating. Hanna got back together with Sean and Spencer finally worked things out with Alex. Aria and Ezra were a little more complicated. After graduation, Emily and Toby went Penn State together, Spencer had of course gone to an Ivy League, but she went back to Rosewood often to visit Alex at the community college. Hanna went to Penn State with Emily and Toby and nobody really knows what happened to Sean, they're not even sure Hanna knows.

After college Aria finally got to date Ezra without hiding it, Spencer and Alex got married, so did Emily and Toby. Hanna and Sean took off to Florida for a couple years to ' live the good life' as they had put it. The girls lost touch after the weddings.

" OH MY GOODNESS!" Aria screamed as she ran toward her long lost friends.

" Okay now that everybody's here can we leave the restaurant's going to give away out table" Spencer always had been the planner.

When they got to the restaurant, Aria went over to Ezra and their son and daughter. Spencer ran over to Alex and their daughter and Hanna kissed Sean and her three sons.

Emily stayed by Toby's side and started the introductions.

" Well of course you all know Toby, but this is Sophia and Abigail" she looked at Aria to keep the introductions going.

" And this is our son Liam and our daughter Annabelle" she passed it off to Spencer.

" This is our little princess Emma" and finally it got to Hanna.

" These are my three babies; Kevin, Matt, and Grayson"

They all sat down and the conversations started flowing instantly. The table was filled with laughs and giggles. Fathers entertaining the kids while the mothers caught up. There was so much that had happened they couldn't get it out fast enough. They loved how it felt like they had never been separated at all, let alone 7 years.


	2. What exactly happened?

Aria smiled as she looked around at her friends and family and how they meshed so well together. She saw Ezra doing the spoon hanging on the nose trick for Annabelle and Emma, they seemed to really like each other. She then looked farther down the table to see Hanna's son Kevin showing Liam his new game and Grayson pouring a mountain of salt onto Matt's cheeseburger while Matt had his back turned.

" So Sean has gotten us really involved with his church, the boys really like too" Hanna and Sean had gotten married after they had gotten back from Florida and ever since Sean has been taking the family every Sunday.

" And do you like it?" Aria didn't mean to be rude, but Hanna was never really the church-going type.

"Ya! I love it! Actually I go to the service every Sunday and then on Mondays we have a women's meeting, Tuesdays is men's night, Wednesdays are youth group for the high school students, Thursdays are for the middle school kids, and Fridays are for elementary kids, Kevin, Matt and Grayson go to that one, and me and Sean are leaders."

" Wow! That sounds really cool, what church to you guys go to, I might want to tag along one of these day" Aria had thought of bringing her kids to a church, but she could never find one with a good kids program.

" It's actually the one right around to corner from here"

" Oh, ya, I know that one, I've never been there, you mind if we tag along on Sunday?" Aria had moved to the same city as Hanna and Spencer without even knowing it. They found out they were all living here when Spencer had looked everyone up on Google to try to arrange this reunion. Emily isn't far either, she's just 15 minutes away in a suburb.

Aria and Hanna hadn't realized that Spencer and Emily had gotten into their own conversation.

" So wait, what exactly happened?" Spencer asked Emily with intense concentration. It didn't even seem like she knew Aria and Hanna were listening.

" I'm not really sure, he won't tell me much about it, but I do know something happened" Emily seemed a little upset.


	3. A beach ball looking belly

" What are you guys…." Hanna started to ask but Ezra stood up tapping his butter knife to his water glass to get everyone's attention.

" I just wanted to make a toast" He said smiling " To everyone being able to see each other after so many years, and for all of our beautiful children meeting our best friends. To friendship!" He took a sip of his water and so did all the adults and Kevin, the other kids didn't know what a toast was.

Ezra sat down and looked over at Aria. She was listening intently to something Emily was saying and Era couldn't look away. He remembered the first time he met her in that bar and how he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Although he had always been the shy type, he worked up the courage to talk to her.

Then his mind flashed to when he saw her sitting in the classroom on the first day. He was so nervous that day and when he turned around to face the class and saw her sitting there his mind juts went crazy and he couldn't help that words that came out of his mouth. He felt so stupid and he knew that he couldn't ever see her ever again, but a huge part of him cringed at the thought of never being able to see her.

As time went on, he became more into the thought of seeing her. Their relationship grew, not showing at school of course, but when she would go over to his apartment for dinner or would randomly text his a smiley face or a heart he knew he was falling hard for her. There had been so many times they had almost blown it, like the dance-a-thon, but they always managed to pick up the pieces and never get caught.

Ezra hadn't known that Aria had told her friends about them until after she had graduated. After that time Aria had accidentally left her phone at his place and he read that message from "A" he had made it clear that he didn't want her to tell anyone, ever. But after she told him that they knew, he just figured teenage girls always tell their best friends everything.

Another memory flashed into his head. It was of Aria in their pool floating on a lounge float, her belly very big with Annabelle. Ezra was sitting at the kitchen table looking out at her drifting around the pool, totally in a trance by how beautiful she was, even with a beach ball looking belly. She was reading a book and she had her favorite sunglasses on, Ezra was trying to figure out if she had fallen asleep or not when Liam threw a Cheerio at him from the other side of the table. Ezra laughed and poured more cereal onto his highchair tray, then Aria screamed. Ezra looked up and saw her fall off her float and into the pool holding her giant stomach.

" EZRA!" She was cringing and bend over in pain, Ezra knew what was going on. He ran out and straight into the water fully clothed. He wrapped his arm around Aria's waist and helped her out of the water. After sitting her on the outdoor couch, he proceeded to frantically run into the house, grab Liam out of his highchair, get on dry clothes and help Aria out of her bathing suite and into a dress. He scoped Liam up and ran to put him in his car seat then went back to help Aria the rest of the way.

14 hours later, both sets of grandparents were in the waiting room along with Aria's brother Mike, and Annabelle was born. She was a screaming little purple baby, but Ezra thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	4. Does Aria drink?

**Toby looked over at Ezra, wondering why he wasn't answering Abigail's question on why salt is white, then he realized Ezra transfixed on Aria. Toby knew the look, it was the look he was sometimes guilty of giving Emily, the look of a man in love. He looked back at Aria, and that's when he realized she was drinking water. Aria wasn't usually the one to get drunk or do shots or anything crazy like that, but she always can off as the glass of wine type, but she only had water. He looked at the other girls glasses and realized that Spencer too only had water, while Hanna and Emily both had a glass of red wine sitting on the table in front of them. Toby wondered if there was something they hadn't told the rest of the group yet. **

**He leaned over Abigail and whispered to Ezra.**

" **Does Aria drink?" he asked**

" **Of course, why?" Ezra was confused on why he would ask such an odd question.**

" **Oh, I don't know, why does she only have water" Toby saw Ezra smile at Aria and then look back at him.**

" **Well why don't you ask Aria." Ezra was still smiling. **

**Toby just turned back to the table and never said a word to Aria, but he was still very curious about Spencer. He knew she was the kind to have a glass of wine, even before she was of drinking age, but the water made him very curious. He was staring from Spencer's glass to Aria's when Spencer noticed him. She looked at Aria too when she realized what Toby had been to hypnotized by.**

" **What?" Aria mouthed to Spencer. Spencer looked at Aria's water and raised and eyebrow. Aria simply smiled and stood up. **

" **Well" she said, smiling at Ezra. " Since it has caught more attention than I thought it would, I would like to tell you why I am drinking water tonight because this afternoon I had a doctors appointment and they found two little hearts in my stomach. Me and Ezra are expecting twins in about 7 months."**

**Spencer and Alex burst out laughing then and everyone stared at them. **

" **What's so funny" Hanna asked.**

**Spencer stood up. " well, me and Alex actually went to the doctor yesterday, and we are expecting a new baby, only one, in 7 months also" she turned to Aria, smiling, and gave her a hug over the table. They both sat back down.**

" **So when's your due date?" Aria asked Spencer. **

" **August 18th****" Spencer couldn't stop smiling now, and neither could Aria.**

" **When's yours?"**

" **September 3****rd****" Aria was thrilled.**

**Hanna and Emily looked at each other. **

" **Just what we need, not just one hormonal woman, but two" Hanna said jokingly to Emily and all four of them laughed.**


	5. Take that A

Dinner was over too soon and everybody wanted to stay out longer, but the reality was that it was 10:30 and they all had young children that were currently falling asleep in their parents shoulders. They hugged each other, with the obstacle of the sleeping babies in their arms, and then all went their separate ways.

Spencer and Alex were walking down main street when they started whispering to each other.

" Are you happy that you and Aria and pregnant together?" Alex asked Spencer

" Mostly I am, but there's a tiny part of me that wishes we were the only ones with baby announcements tonight at dinner"

" Me too" Alex answered honestly. They were talking very quietly, with respect to little three year old Emma asleep on Alex's shoulder.

" Did you have fun?" Spencer didn't know if it was a good idea that they came tonight.

" Ya, I really did, I'm really glad we got to see everybody after so many years. Did you?" He realized her face wasn't as happy as it had been at dinner.

" Ya but you know how much drama we went through in high school with them, I just didn't want that to come back into our loves, especially with Emma and the new baby on the way" Spencer looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

" That was high school Spence" Alex answered, trying to calm Spencer down, he could tell the hormones were starting to take affect " You know how teenagers are, there's always some type of drama going on, even when there doesn't need to be"

" Ya, I guess your right" Spencer remembered back to high school and how much she was caught up in all that "A" nonsense. She hated "A" with every fiber of the being and after all that was over, she was more than happy to leave it all in the past. After all "A" had tried to break her and Alex up, but they worked everything out, and now look where they are; happily married with a beautiful baby girl and another one on the way!

'_So take THAT "A"!'_ Spencer thought to herself.


	6. When do you find out?

Spencer and Aria were walking down a busy street, Aria had sleeping Annabelle in a stroller and Spencer was carrying Emma. Aria was weighed down with shopping bags, and Spencer had a stroller full of them, all of which were filled with maternity dresses and baby clothes. Neither one of them knew what they were having yet- having only been 2 months along, so they were all neutral colors, and Spencer didn't need anymore maternity clothes. Aria on the other hand had gotten rid of all of hers after Annabelle was born thinking that her and Ezra were done having kids, but now she was very wrong, plus double the babies, double the stomach size.

" When do you find out?" Aria was dying to know the gender of her babies, all they could tell her now was that there are two babies. Spencer was 2 and a half weeks farther along than Aria, so she got to know sooner.

" I have an appointment next month and we are going to see if they can tell then. Oh, that reminds me, would you mind watching Emma for us while we go, she's not big on patients"

" Of course we'll watch her, Liam will love to have a little friend to play with" Aria and Spencer smiled at each other.

" Em, I'm sure that he's telling you the truth" Hanna could tell Emily was about to loose it and start crying.

" But Hanna what if he's not, what if all that stuff I heard is true?"

" Who are you going to trust here Emily, some rumor or your husband?" Hanna's question caught Emily off guard and she was silent.

Hanna and Emily were currently sitting in the corner of a Starbucks drinking coffee. Abigail was asleep in Emily's lap, and Grayson was in Hanna's. It was mid-afternoon and nap time for them, so Emily and Hanna decided to stop in Starbucks and let them sleep for a little bit. Toby was taking Sophia to the park and Sean decided to tag along with Kevin and Matt, so Emily and Hanna decided that since they both only had one baby, it would be a perfect day to go shopping and catch up.

Just then Aria and Spencer came through the door and spotted Emily and Hanna sitting in the corner. They walked over to them.

" Nap time?" Aria said softly.

" Ya" Emily said with a laugh.

" Can I leave one more with you while I use the bathroom?"

" Sure" it was a simultaneous chorus of the both of them.

Aria put the safety locks on Annabelle's stroller and walked toward the sign that said women's restroom. Spencer got a coffee for herself and apple juice for Emma and joined Emily and Hanna.

"So, what's up, what have you guys been up to?" Spencer asked, trying to start a conversation.

" Not much, Toby and Sean decided to take the older kids to the park, so we thought we would do some shopping with the younger ones" Emily said, playing with Abigail's hair.

" Oh, sounds like fun. We were just looking for some new baby clothes and maternity dresses."

" I can't believe you guys are pregnant together, that's going to be fun"

" Ya, I can't believe Aria and Ezra got such a surprise!" Spencer said, taking a sip of coffee.

" What do you mean? Didn't Aria always say she wanted three kids?"

" Ya, but her and Ezra were going to wait until Annabelle was at least five until they made a decision about weather they were going to have two or three. But Aria said she was getting morning sickness so she decided to go to the doctor and now they're having twins! She said Ezra was happy the were having another, but he was skeptical about three kids, now they're having four." Spencer stopped when she saw Aria come out of the bathroom and sit back down with them.

" So, what are you guys talking about?" She could tell they were all talking about something they didn't want her to know they were talking about.

" Have either of you come up with any names yet?" Emily asked to change the subject.

Aria looked at Spencer. " Well we like Charlotte, Lucy, or Megan" Spencer said counting them off on the fingers.

" What about you?" Hanna asked Aria.

" Well if it's two girls, we like Alexis and Chloe or Nina and Kaitlyn, and if it's two boys we were thinking about E.J.- Ezra Junior- and Lucas, Carsen and Noah, or Dylan and Parker."

" What if it's a boy and a girl?"

" The we would just take our favorite names out of the ones we already have picked." Aria realized everyone was looking over at the counter now and she turned around to see what they were all so shocked about.

Jenna was standing at the counter with a baby in her arms.


	7. What's up with your sister in law?

They all stared at Jenna with shocked expressions, none of them saying a word. Jenna didn't have a red and white cane or service dog with her, just a toddler. 

"Emily, what's up with your sister-in-law?" Hanna asked quietly.

" I don't know, I haven't seen her since high school, she didn't even come to our wedding, Toby didn't want to invite her."

" Why wouldn't he want his sister there when he got married?"

" He wouldn't tell me, but he said if she was there he would call the police and have her removed"

" What is she doing in Pittsburgh?" Hanna asked.

"Why doesn't she have a cane or a dog with her?" Aria asked Emily.

"Toby said she can see now, she got her sight back right after high school, but he wouldn't tell me how"

" Why is he keeping all these secrets from you?" 

" I don't know, I think something happened between them after graduation. I do know one thing, he said he never wants Sophie or Abby to meet their Aunt Jenna"

" Well it seems like Jenna's kid had never met her Uncle Toby" Hanna said looking at the child on Jenna's hip.

Just then Jenna turned around in the direction of the four girls. They all looked away from her to various places on the ceiling and floor. 

" _Don't recognize us" _They were all thinking the same thing as Jenna stared at them.

Just as Emily was about to grab Abby and make a mad dash for the door when Jenna turned back around and paid for her coffee. Emily leaned down, picked up her purse and put it in the bottom part of Abigail's stroller and then started to buckle the still sleeping Abigail into the seat. Hanna did the same and Aria took the locks off of Annabelle's wheels.

Emily was the first to stand up and the others quickly followed. They all were quick to turn their backs to Jenna and walk calmly to the door, trying not to attract attention to themselves. They were almost out the door when Emma looked at Spencer and said "Mommy, who's Jenna?".

It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Jenna to hear and turn to see them all cringing at Emma's words.


	8. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

They all looked at each other, not sure weather to make a mad dash out of there or turn around and face Jenna.

"Spencer Hastings?" Jenna asked when she saw who was holding the child.

Spencer turned around slowly followed by the rest of the girls.

" Oh" Jenna said when she saw who Spencer was with. "Of course the four of you are still close as ever. It's good to see you, what are you doing in town?" Jenna was smiling at the four of them, while they were trying to force a smile over the horrified expressions on their faces.

"Oh, we all live here, well except Emily, she lives in a suburb with…." Spencer didn't know if Jenna knew that Emily and Toby had gotten married let alone had kids together.

"Oh, well I just moved here!" Jenna replied, not mentioning Spencer's unfinished sentence. " And now I guess I'm close to my brother and sister-in-law, how wonderful"

Jenna looked at Emily as she was talking. So Jenna did know that Emily had married Toby, and now she knows they had kids with Emily pushing a stroller with a sleeping baby in it. So if Jenna knew, why does she think she wasn't invited to their wedding? Does she think Emily had not wanted her to come? Maybe a more important question would be who did Jenna marry?

"Oh, ya" Emily had realized everyone was staring at her and that she should say something. " I'm really glad your so close now Jenna, I'll have to tell Toby your in town" She was hoping that the smile in her face looked real because it sure felt fake.

Toby! Oh,no! Emily had forgotten Toby didn't want their kids meeting his sister.

'_Oh, why did I have to go and open my big mouth?"_ Emily though to herself.

"But we'll have to catch up later Jenna, we're kind of in a rush" Emily knew it was the oldest excuse in the book, but it was all she had, so she went with it.

"Alright then, look me up then, I'm in the phone book under Gottesman"

"I'll be sure to" Emily said before turning around as fast as she possibly could and running out the door. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer followed closely behind her.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Hanna asked, it was kind of a rhetorical questions.

"Gottesman? Why does that sound so familiar?" Emily asked herself out loud.

"Ya, now that I think about it, it does sound like I've heard it before" Aria was racking her brain for where that name had been mentioned before.

All of a sudden Hanna stopped walking and Aria, Spencer, and Emily all turned to see what she was doing.

"Lucas" Hanna said it softly at first, the other girls leaned on closer to hear what she was saying.

"Lucas Gottesman!" Hanna said it loud enough for all of them to hear it.

Then they all remembered Lucas, the computer nerd, the one who went to all the social events just to take pictures for the year book. The one Ali had tortured all though middle school.

Later that night Emily and Toby were sitting at the dinner table with Abby and Sophie. Emily had told Toby about her run in with Jenna at the coffee shop earlier, and things were pretty tense between them. Nobody had said a word the entire meal, Emily had just fed Abby with her little pink spoon and Toby just cut Sophie's food for her when she needed it.

"Mommy?" Sophie asked

"Yes honey"

"Who's Aunt Jenna?" Emily froze. She held the little pink plastic spoon in the air in front of Abby but didn't move it toward her mouth, she didn't even answer Sophie's question.

"When did you hear about Aunt Jenna?" Toby asked Sophie when he saw that Emily was unable to.

"When I woke up from my nap I heard you and mommy talking about my Aunt Jenna, have I ever meet her?"

"No, you haven't Soph. Jenna is daddy's sister and we haven't seen her since before mommy and daddy got married" Emily's face was as white as a ghost. This afternoon her and Toby had agreed not to tell the girls about Jenna until they were older, if at all. To their knowledge, Sophie was sound asleep upstairs when they were talking about it, Abby was in the room, but she's just a baby. How could Sophie had heard them, even if she was awake, she couldn't have gotten past the baby gate at the top of the stairs and to the living room. Plus she was asleep when Emily had gone to get her after talking to Toby.

"When did you hear mommy and daddy talking about Aunt Jenna?" Emily asked, even she knew Sophie had already told them.

"When I woke up" Sophie answered innocently.

"Oh, alright" Emily looked at Toby who was starring at Emily confused.

Dinner went on in silence and after Toby had taken Sophie and Abby into the living room to keep them busy, Emily started to clean up. She was loading the dirty dishes into the dish washer in a daze, how did Sophia hear them? It couldn't have been…..no, no, there's no way! Emily hadn't gotten a message from "A" in over 7 years, there's no way she could have tracked Emily and Toby to Pittsburgh and set up their child to hear them. But wait, what if….Emily hadn't asked Aria, Hanna, or Spencer if "A" had sent them messages since high school, she just figured that if "A" had stopped messing with Emily after graduation, then she had left the other girls alone too, but maybe she hadn't.


	9. SOS

Aria and Ezra were sitting on the side of Liam's bed reading him a story. They each read a page and then passed it off to the other one, this was the way Liam liked it the best.

"And then the mean man took the paper and ripped it up!" Ezra read with fake enthusiasm. Then he heard Annabelle start crying from the next room. Aria got up to go tend to Annie. She walked into the room just down the hall.

"What's wrong Ann?" She said, not expecting an answer from a baby.

She picked her up out of her crib and started rocking her. She was standing in the middle of the room swaying from side to side when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, still rocking her baby.

It was from Emily. 'S.O.S' she hadn't gotten a text message that said that since high school and it made her stomach flip inside of her.

'Meet me at the coffee shop in 10 minutes' Aria read Emily's instructions and called Ezra. She had seen the light go off in Liam's room and heard the door shut so she knew he was finished with the story.

Ezra walked in.

"Yea, is everything okay? Is Annie alright?"

"She's fine, but look what Emily just sent me" Aria showed him her phone. He read the message and looked at Aria.

"What do you think is so urgent?"

" I don't know, but I have to go."

"Do you want me to come, I could call the babysitter"

" No, it's fine I'll be fine. Can you take her, I think she might need to be changed" Aria knew that Ezra hated changing diapers more than anything else in the world.

Aria handed Annabelle to Ezra who proceeded over to the changing table.

"Aria" Ezra called over his shoulder before she had a chance to walk out of the door.

"Yea?"

"Are you sure your going to be okay. Its late and we're in a big city with a lot of people" Aria smiled at how protective he was, it showed how much he cared about her. She walked across the room and kissed him.

"I'll be fine, I have my car and I'll be with Emily, and Hanna and Spencer are probably going to be there too"

"Okay, its just that after you got that message this afternoon, it just shook me you know? I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you" Aria kissed him again and then left him to tend to the dirty diaper.

Emily was sitting at a table with a coffee in front of her when Spencer got there.

"It's a little late for coffee don't you think?" Spencer joked.

Emily just looked at her with a scared expression.

Spencer realized something was wrong

"What, what happened? Are you alright? Is Toby alright? Are Abby and Sophie hurt?"

"We're fine, all of us, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last" Emily told Spencer. Then Aria walked through the door and saw them sitting in the corner.

"What's up, is everything okay?" Aria asked as she was sitting down.

"Have you guys gotten any messages from….you know who?" Emily got right to the point, even though Hanna wasn't there yet.

Spencer and Aria both looked at each other.

"Why, have you?" Aria asked. Hanna was there now and she was getting caught up by Spencer.

"Well" Emily started. " When we were eating dinner, Sophia told us she heard us talking about Jenna when she woke up from her nap, but she was upstairs behind the baby gate, and we were down in the living room. We weren't talking very loud, so we wouldn't wake her up, but even if she was awake, there's no way she would be able to hear us. And after me and Toby finished talking and I went to get her, she was fast asleep in her bed"

"So how do you think she knows? Do you think "A" went up to your 5 year old daughter when you had your back turned and told her she has a long lost aunt that she never knew about?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"No, but when I was cleaning up I was thinking what if "A" had planned for her to hear us, like put speakers in her room or something"

"Come on Em, that's a little far fetched don't you think?" Hanna said.

"That's what I thought at first but then I heard Sophie start screaming from the other room, and I knew Toby was in there wit her, but I had never heard her scream like that before, not even when she was a baby. When I went in to see what was wrong she was bleeding. I asked Toby what had happened and he said he just turned his back for one second and she started screaming. We think she might have cut herself on the side of the play pen Abby was in. But then after we put them to bed tonight we were in the living room looking for whatever it was she cut herself on and we found this" Emily unfolded a piece of paper she had in her hand.

The girls all read it.

_You better watch your kids more carefully, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the ones you love would you?_

_A_

They all looked up and stared at each other. That's when Aria took out her phone and showed them the message she had gotten this afternoon right after she had gotten home.

_Shopping is fun isn't it? Just make sure those babies are looked after better than I was._

_A_

Spencer took out her phone and showed them the same message Aria had gotten. Hanna was the only one who hadn't gotten a message….yet.

"Is this for real, is "A" really coming back to haunt us?" Aria asked. She sounded scared and frustrated and confused, the way all the girls were feeling right now.

Hanna's phone vibrated in her purse and all four of them jumped. Hanna slowly took it out an looked at who the message was from.

"Its just Sean wondering where I am. Kevin got sick when they got home from the park and he's been throwing up ever since"

A sigh of relief flooded over all of them.

" I hope Kevin gets better! And I think we all should get going, its getting really late" Spencer said

Spencer walked in the door and put her keys on the table by the door. The house was dark and she figured Alex had gone to bed after he they had put Emma to sleep. She was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water when she heard a sound coming from the front hall, it sounded like someone had picked her keys up from the table. She knew Alex was a neat freak and he hated when she didn't hang her keys on the hook.

"Alex?" She called his name as she peaked her head around the corner to see if he was there. She didn't see anything, but her keys were gone.

Spencer walked into the foyer expecting Alex to be heading up the stairs, but there was nobody there. She was sure she had put her keys on the table, but she looked at the key hooks on the wall just in case. They weren't there either.

"Alex, did you take my keys?"

There was no answer, not even a movement. She went up to her and Alex's room, where she found Alex asleep. She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alex, wake up" she said while shaking him gently.

Alex opened his eyes.

"What, is everything okay?" he asked groggily

"Were you just downstairs, did you do something with my keys?"

"No I went to bed right after you left. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 12, are you sure because I could have sworn I put them on the table, but they're gone"

"Are they on the hook?"

"No, I looked there too. Alex….it sounded like someone picked them up, that's why I thought it was you" This got the adrenaline running through Alex's body and he jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs. Spencer followed closely behind him.

They began searching through every drawer and surface in the foyer and kitchen. The keys were no where to be found.

"Are you sure you had them when you came in?" Alex asked.

"Of course, you know me, I never forget anything"

"I know, that's what worrying me….you don't think it had anything to do with that message you got this afternoon, do you?"

Spencer stopped the, froze for a second and then turned and ran toward Emma's room. She grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open. At first, she was terrified to look, fearing that she would see an empty bed, but all she saw was a little sleeping child in her bed behind the safety bars Alex has put on after they had gotten rid of the crib.

"Oh, thank goodness" Spencer exclaimed in a breath, Alex, who was standing behind her rubber her shoulders.

"Spence, is your car still in the driveway, did we even check?" Spencer hadn't even thought of that, she looked at Alex and then ran down to the front window. She pulled the blinds aside and looked out to see an empty driveway.

Alex was still behind her, and she turned around to face him, then her phone rang. She took it out and looked at the message:

_Sweet ride Spence, I wish I had one like it, oh, wait I do. _

_A_

Spencer showed the message to Alex and ran upstairs. She began throwing clothes into bags. Alex followed and did the same. Spencer wasn't even realizing what she was throwing in, just that she had clothes. After she had packed one bag, she went into Emma's room.

Spencer sat on the side of her bed woke her up.

"Mommy?"

"Get up honey, we need to leave, we are going to go on a trip. You need to pack all your stuff, so get the toys you want."Emma was confused, but she did as Spencer said. As Emma walked around sleepily, Spencer began throwing her clothes in a little pink Barbie suite case. Alex met up with her in the hallway, each of them weighted down with bags. Emma was stranding next to Spencer with a backpack full of toys.

"Lets go." Spencer said.

"Where?" Alex asked, it was a good question.

"Anywhere, we can't stay here though"

Spencer gave the bags she was holding to Alex so he could put them in the car. She picked up Emma and, after grabbing a few snacks from the kitchen, buckled her into her car seat in the back of Alex's car. Then, they drove away. It was 1:30 in the morning and they had nowhere to go, so Alex just kept driving while Spencer and Emma fell asleep.


	10. 911, what's your emergency?

Spencer woke up to bright sunlight hitting her eyes. She was in a room she didn't recognize.

She immediately sat up and realized that Alex was in the bed next to her, but she wanted to find Emma. She could tell she was in someone's house, it was to homey feeling to be a hotel.

She got out of bed, she was still in her clothes from the nigh before. She walked out of the room, she could smell pancakes and hear people talking from down the hall. She followed her nose to the kitchen, where she found Aria and Ezra standing in front of the stove and talking in low voices while making googley eyes at each other.

"Aria?" Spencer didn't remember coming here last night, the last thing she remembered was pulling out of the driveway in Alex's car and then nothing, maybe she fell asleep.

"Oh, your up, are you okay? How are you doing?" Aria walked across the kitchen and hugged Spencer.

"I'm fine, when did I get here?"

"Last night. Alex called us from your phone and told us everything. He asked if you could stay with us for a while. You had fallen asleep in the car and Alex carried you in.""Where's Emma?"

"She's fine. She's in Liam's trundle bed, we moved it into Annabelle's room last night"

"Is it on the floor? she'll fall out if she doesn't have bars" Spencer started toward the hallway as she was saying this, but Aria caught her arm.

"Relax, we only use one bar for Liam's bed since its against the wall, so we moved Annabelle's toy box so Emma can have the wall on one side, and the extra bar on the other."

"Okay, sorry I'm just frazzled"

"It's fine, we understand, are you hungry?" Spencer didn't realize that she was famished. She hadn't eaten much that night, she was going to have something when she got home from the coffee shop, but then the whole thing happened with her car and she had been in such a rush to get out of there she hadn't noticed she needed food.

"Yes, very" She said.

Aria led Spencer to the kitchen table where Ezra was putting down a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Thank you so much!" Spencer said to Ezra, it was still a little weird knowing that he used to be her English teacher, and now he's her best friends husband. He still kind of looked the same, he had the same messy black hair, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, and he still had a little sense of that boyish smile he always used to flash at Aria when they flashed each other in the hallways.

"So how did she get in your house, did you hear a door open or anything?" Aria asked Spencer as she put syrup on the pancakes.

"No, I just heard her pick up my keys, at first I thought it was Alex, but when I checked, he was upstairs in bed. So I woke him up and he had no idea what I was talking about. We looked everywhere for them, but we couldn't find them, then we looked in the driveway, and my car was gone"

"Do you have a tracker on your car?" Spencer wished she did."No"

"I was just thinking if you did we could track where your car is and see who is doing this" Aria said.

"Aria, I don't think she wants to talk about it right now, she had a hard night last night" Ezra said as he put two cups of coffee on the table for them.

"I'm sorry, I just hate having to go through this again, and with our kids in it this time. It really scares me." Aria said.

"I know, I feel the same way. I don't like not knowing who it is and I hate thinking that they might do something to out children" Spencer felt a jolt of adrenaline run through her, she wanted to see Emma, to know that she's alright.

"I'm going to go check on the girls" Spencer said as she got up from the table.

"You mean these girls?" They all looked to the hallway to see Alex holding Annabelle and Emma clinging to his leg.

"Emma!" Spencer ran over and picked up her daughter. "Are you alright? Did you sleep okay?"

Emma rubbed her sleepy eyes "I'm fine mommy" She said "I'm hungry"

"You want some pancakes? Mr. Ezra made some" Pancakes are Emma's absolute favorite breakfast food, but Spencer wasn't the best at making them, so she almost never got them.

Emma ran over to the table where Spencer helped her into Liam's booster chair.

"Do you mind if she uses this until Liam wakes up?" She asked Ezra who was putting a plate of pancakes in front of the excited three-year-old.

"No problem" Ezra smiled at Emma. "Do you want syrup?" He asked with that boyish smile.

"Yes, please" Emma said shyly.

Spencer laughed and walked over to give Alex a good morning kiss. Aria was putting Annabelle into her highchair and Ezra was so kindly cutting Emma's pancakes for her.

"Do you want to call Emily and Hanna so they can come over and we can discuss what we're going to do about this." Aria asked Spencer as she fed Annabelle a spoon full of soggy Cheerios.

"Um, sure, I'll tell them to come over in about an hour. Um, what's your address?"

"I'll write it down for you" Aria said.

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Spencer was going back down the hallway to find her phone. She walked past Annabelle's room, she could tell by the amazing mural Aria had painted on the wall. She was looking at the Dr. Seuss inspired picture when she heard a noise. She walked into the room completely and saw a shadow pass the window.

"Alex! Ezra!" She called them in from the kitchen.

"Yea, Spencer, are you okay?" Alex answered as he and Ezra walked into the room, Aria wasn't far behind with Annabelle and Emma.

"I heard a sound and saw a shadow out that window" Spencer pointed.

"It's probably nothing. But lets just check outside to make sure everything is okay" Alex said, he and Ezra walked back into the kitchen. As soon as Aria heard the back door slam, she looked at Spencer.

"Do you think it's something?""I'm not sure, but I'd rather have them go out and look, just to be safe" Spencer picked up Emma and started toward the kitchen again.

Alex and Ezra came running in the back door, out of breath."What happened? Are you okay?" Spencer asked, worried.

"Aria, we need to pack, now, we need to get out of here" Ezra said as he took Aria by the arm and led her toward their bedroom.

"What's going on?" Spencer followed Alex to the guest room where they were staying.

"We need to leave. Get Emma and Annabelle dressed for them, I'll go get Liam up."

"Okay" Spencer did as she was told and, after throwing on a pair of jeans, she got Emma and Annabelle dressed and ready to leave. She packed Annabelle toys and got Emma's bag that hadn't even been unpacked yet.

She met Alex in the hallway, he was out of breath and looked scared.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's not in his room" Alex said.

"Aria!" Spencer said as she ran toward where Aria and Ezra disappeared to.

She let herself into their room, which she knew was incredibly rude, but it was an emergency.

Aria was standing in between the closet and a suite case on the floor throwing clothes into it, just as Spencer had the night before.

"Liam's gone" Spencer said.

Aria dropped the pile of clothes she had in her hands and Ezra came running out of the bathroom.

"What" Ezra asked.

"Alex went to get Liam up and he wasn't in his bed"

They all ran toward Liam's room. Alex was there looking in the closet.

"I can't find him" Alex said when he saw two very worried parents at the door.

Ezra, Aria, Spencer, and Alex all searched every nook and cranny of that house and Liam was nowhere to be found.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Aria said as she started to throw clothes into a bag for Annabelle.

Ezra and Alex started loading the cars with bags while Spencer and Aria got the girls ready. They were all in their cars and pulling out of the driveway within 5 minutes. They had no idea where they were going, maybe Emily's house to warn her, and call Hanna.

"I'm calling Emily, lets go to her place" Spencer said to Alex, who was following Ezra's car.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to someone's house, I think they would have a better chance of finding us there, maybe we should go out of town for a little while" Alex told Spencer calmly.

"Yea, that does sound like the best thing now, but we need to find Liam, let's talk about it when we get to the police station"

Ezra pulled up to the police station and Alex followed. They all got out and ran inside.

"We need help" Aria said, loudly, as soon they were through the doors.

"What's wrong Miss?" Asked a man sitting behind a desk.

"My son, we went to wake him up this morning and he wasn't in his bed. We've looked everywhere and we can't find him" Aria was talking really fast, which Spencer knew meant that she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"When was the last time you saw him, ma'am?" The officer asked.

"Last night when we were putting him to bed." Aria's eyes were starting to tear up and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Do you know if he would have any reason to run away?"

"He's only 5, he can't even tie his own shoes yet!" Aria was getting upset, she just wanted them to find her baby she didn't have time for all these questions.

"Alright, if you two wouldn't mind going with this officer, he's going to help you try to find your son."

Ezra and Aria followed a tall officer with a black beard into a room full of windows, but it had blinds covering them.

Alex handed Emma to Spencer and walked out of the police station, Spencer followed him.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"Come on, lets go check their house and yard one more time, there's a chance Liam could still be there" Alex started walking toward the car and pressed the button to unlock it.

Spencer got in the back and began buckling Emma in her car seat as Alex pulled away. He sped all the way back to Aria's house.

They pulled into the driveway, but Alex didn't turn the car off.

"Spence, if I ask you to stay in the car, would you?""That depends, why are you asking me to?"

"When me and Ezra went to check outside after you heard that noise, we saw someone running away in a black sweatshirt.""Do you think they had Liam?"

"Possibly, but I don't want to put you in danger just in case he came back after we left. Will you come sit in the drivers seat while I go look through the house?""Okay, but I don't like you going in there alone."

"I'll be fine Spence"

Spencer got out of the back seat and gave Alex a quick kiss before getting into the driver seat and watching him go inside. She sat there inpatient, answering Emma's never-ending questions. She was so worried, she wanted to go in after him, but she didn't know who would be in there, and she didn't want to put Emma in anymore danger than she already had.

All of a sudden, Spencer heard a loud screeching sound coming from the house. It sounded like a smoke detector. She grabbed Emma out of the back seat and ran inside. The house was filled with smoke, she couldn't even see 2 feet in front of her.

"Alex!" She stood at the front door screaming his name. She heard glass break from the kitchen, but she didn't know if that was the fire or if Alex was in there. She took another step forward, she could feel the heat from the fire on her arms and she pressed Emma tighter to her chest.

"Mommy, I want to get out of here!" Emma yelled.

Spencer turned around and went back to the car. She grabbed her phone and dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emergency" A voice answered.

"My friends house is on fire!" Spencer pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket and read Aria's squiggly handwriting to tell the operator the address of the fire.

"A fire truck is on its way ma'am"

"Okay, thank you" Spencer hung up the phone, and immediately heard sirens. A giant red truck came speeding around the corner and pulled up in front of Aria's house. All the firefighters jumped off the truck and began to extinguish the house.

One came over to Spencer.

"Ma'am, was there anybody in the house that you know of?""My husband went in there to look for our friends son" Spencer told the man.

"Okay, ma'am, we'll do everything we can to get them out and safe" The man ran away and into Aria's house.

Spencer just stood there with Emma, feeling so helpless. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down to see Aria's name and picture on the screen.

"Aria!" She answered. "Do they have people looking for Liam?""Yea, they just sent out 3 squad cars. Where are you guys, are you alright?" Spencer could tell by Aria's voice that she had been crying.

"Aria, you need to come home, now!"

"Is everything okay?" Aria was getting upset again.

"I can't tell you, just come home, you'll see when you get here."

Aria saw the fire truck when Ezra turned onto their street.

"Oh, my gosh!" That was all she could say.

Ezra pulled over in front of their neighbors house, so they wouldn't be in the way of the fire fighters. He got out and ran over to Spencer, who was standing in the front yard. Aria was not far behind him with Annabelle.

"What happened?" Ezra asked Spencer, who was staring at the burning house.

"Alex went in to look for Liam again. I heard the fire alarm and when I opened the door, it was just smoke. I tried to call him, but there was no answer." Spencer broke down. She fell to the ground, buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Aria handed Annabelle to Ezra and sat next to Spencer.

"It's going to be okay. They're going to find him and he's going to walk right out of that house and into your arms. Everything's going to be okay" Aria said as she rested her head in Spencer's shoulder.

Ezra was talking to the chief fire fighter, the one who had talked to Spencer earlier, when they heard the sirens of another truck. The ambulance pulled up in and the paramedics jumped out and ran to get the commands from the chief. Spencer watched as they ran into the now extinguished house with a stretcher.

Aria rubbed Spencer's arm. "They're going to come out walking behind Alex because he's going to be so fine, he's going to insist in walking himself out" Aria tried to soothe Spencer.

Spencer looked up again and saw the paramedics carrying someone on the stretcher. She ran over, but the fire fighters held her away from him.

"Alex!" He didn't answer her, but she saw him turn his head and smile at her.


	11. This is not my son

Aria was in the waiting room of the hospital with Annabelle on her lap and Spencer and Emma next to her. Spencer had been crying for 3 hours, the doctors hadn't told her anything and she was about to barge in there and demand information. The only thing she knew was that he was awake when they brought him out of the house, she didn't know how badly he was burned or of he had any broken bones, she was worrying herself silly.

Aria on the other hand was clenching her phone in the hand and glancing at it every 5 seconds. She was waiting for the police to call and say the found Liam. She was so worried about him; she didn't know where he was or who took him, or if he was cold or hungry. She couldn't even think of her house, all burnt. Everything she had, all her pictures and books and memories were all gone. She couldn't even think of that right now, her head would probably explode.

Ezra came into the waiting room and sat on the other side of Aria.

"Any news on how Alex is?" He asked her.

"Not yet" Aria answered wearily.

Ezra had been with the fire department listening to how bad the damage was and on the phone with the insurance company.

"The insurance will cover all the damage, we can build a whole new house" Ezra told her, he figured she would need some good news.

Aria didn't respond, she just nodded her head.

The doctor came through the doors, and Spencer immediately jumped up.

"Are you Alex Santiago's wife?" He asked.

"Yes, is he okay?""He has mild burns on his legs and hands, and he suffered a fractured wrist, but other than that, he should be fine""Thank you so much" Spencer said shaking his hand.

The doctor walked back through the white doors. Spencer turned around and Aria stood up and hugged her.

"He's going to be okay" Aria told her again.

Spencer broke down then, just crying and sobbing, Aria just hugged her.

"Do you want to see Alex?" Ezra asked as he rubber Spencer's back.

"Y-Y-Yes" She was sobbing so hard, it was difficult for her to talk.

Aria let go of her and led her down the hallway. After asking the nurse what room number, they walked Spencer to Alex's room and took Emma from her so she could see Alex alone for a little bit.

Aria and Ezra sat outside of Alex's room for 20 minutes, they could hear Spencer crying inside.

"Liam wasn't in there" They heard Alex tell Spencer.

Aria couldn't take the waiting anymore, she flipped her phone open and dialed then number for the local police department.

After explaining why she was calling, she was connected to the head of the department.

Ezra sat next to her with two little girls in his lap, hopping that Aria would hear some good news for once today. She just nodded her head at whatever the man on the phone was saying to her.

"Yes, I'll hold" She told him.

"What did he tell you?" Ezra asked immediately.

"They have 8 squad cars going around the city to look for him. They have notified the local news stations to show the picture we gave them to see if anybody has seen him around." She told him.

Then she heard her phone beep in her ear, she was getting another call, it was from Emily. She wanted to answer it to see if she and Toby were alright, but she didn't want to miss the police department, so she just figured she could call Emily back later.

"Yes, I'm still here" Aria said again.

"Uh-huh. Yes. Okay. Really? We will be right over! Thank you so much!" Aria closed her phone and looked at Ezra with tears in her eyes.

"They found Liam! He's being brought to the police station right now!"

Ezra hugged Aria tightly. They were both so incredibly relieved to hear that Liam was alright and that they would be reunited with him in a couple of minutes.

Aria got up and walked into Alex's room. Spencer was sitting in a chair next to his bed holding his bandaged hand and crying.

"Hi" Alex greeted them with a smile."Daddy!" Emma squealed as she ran over and jumped up onto his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine, did they find Liam yet?""Yes, actually I just got off the phone with them. Liam was running down some alley when an officer found him. Oh, he must have been so scared. Anyway, he is being taken to the station now, we are going to head over there to meet him" Aria said as she started to cry again.

"That's great!" Spencer said as she picked Emma up off the bed and put her into her lap.

"We hope you feel better" Aria said as she walked away.

Not long after, Aria, Ezra, and Annabelle were walking into the police station, they all had smiles on their faces.

Aria walked up to the man at the desk, and he immediately recognized her and directed them to the same office they had gone to before. When they walked in, they saw the chief sitting at his desk and a little blonde haired boy sitting in a chair against the wall.

When they walked in, the chief nodded toward the young boy.

"He was running down an alley behind some restaurants, luckily one of our officers found him before someone else did" The chief said.

Aria looked back and forth from the chief to the unfamiliar little boy sitting in a chair.

"This is not my son" Aria said, she was about to lose it.

"Excuse me?" "My son is brunette, this boy had blonde hair." Aria explained.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is the boy from the picture you gave us.""Can I see the picture."The man handed Aria the picture of Liam at his 5th birthday party. She looked at her happy son in the picture, and then down at the little boy sitting in the chair looking scared.

"Matt?"

The boy looked up.

"Matt, as in Hanna's son?" Ezra asked.

"Matt, where's your mommy and daddy?" Aria asked as she bend down in front of him.

"I. I don't know, we were at the candy store and I was getting candy out of the tube and when I turned around, they were all gone; mommy, daddy, Kevin, and Grayson. Then this lady told me they were in the alley, so I went there to look for them and I got scared so I started running. I thought someone was following me, then the police man picked me up." Matt explained.

Aria looked up at the chief.

He was stunned, he had no idea what to do next. Now they have someone's little boy here, plus the already missing boy, not to mention, the missing parents and their two sons on top of that.

"Hanna and Sean haven't gotten any messages have they?" Ezra asked Aria quiet enough for the chief not to hear.

"No, she's the only one of us who hasn't" Aria whispered back.

"So, do you know this child?" The chief asked them.

"Yes, he's my friends son, but he said his parents and brothers are missing. What do you plan to do about them?""I'm not sure yet miss. Would you mind waiting here for a minute while I discuss this with my crew?""Not at all" Aria said as she and Ezra went to sit next to Matt.

The chief exited and Aria looked down at Matt.

"Do you know who the person was that told you to go outside?" She asked him.

"No, I had never seen her before." He said, looking like he was going to start crying.

"Can you tell me what color hair she had?""Brown" Matt answered.

Aria looked at Ezra. She knew what he was thinking; Jenna has brown hair. But hey, brown is the most typical hair color there is, so there is a chance it wasn't Jenna, but as of now, Jenna looks like a major suspect in the mystery. Aria didn't like the fact that the police were going to ask her more questions. Should she tell them about the "A" messages…Her phone vibrated and her stomach did flips as she opened the message.

_Friends keep secrets secret. Don't tell Aria! You always were the goodie goodie._

_A_

Aria stared at the screen and Ezra read the message over her shoulder.

"Aria?" He said is a worried tone.

"I have to call Emily" Aria said as she put Annabelle on Ezra's lap and walked out of the room.

Standing on the front steps of the police station, Aria dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?" Emily answered on the first ring.

"Emily?

"Aria! What is going on? We saw Liam's picture on the local news and I called you right away. Have they found him? Is he okay?" Emily said frantically.

"They thought they had found him but when we came down here to get him, they had Matt.""Matt? Hanna's son?""Yea, they found him running down some alley. Hanna, Sean, Kevin, and Grayson are missing too, Matt said he lost turned around and they were gone. Someone told him to go outside and he said he thought someone was following him."

"Did see who it was?"

"No, but we think it was Jenna that told him to go outside."

"What! Why would Jenna be there?""We don't know, but now we have more missing than just Liam""Where's Spencer?""She's at the hospital with Alex""Why? What happened?" Aria had forgotten that Emily hadn't been here through this whole thing and she didn't even know about Spencer's car being stolen.

Aria explained to Emily why Spencer and Alex had stayed at their house and why Alex had gone looking for Liam and ended up in a burning house.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily said when Aria was finally finished. It was hard to believe that it had all been in one day. One day that wasn't over yet. What if something else happens in this horrible day? Aria's head would definitely explode. She just couldn't take anything else.

Aria hear a crash on the other end of the phone and Emily gasped.

"Em? Are you okay?" The line went dead before Emily could answer.

Aria looked down at her phone and ran inside. She told the chief about the abrupt end to her and Emily's conversation and the chief sent three cars speeding in their direction with their sirens screeching.

Emily was laying in the ground. She could feel the blood pouring from her head. She was dizzy and disoriented, but she had one priority: get Abigail and Sophia safe. She lifted up her head and looked around her living room. There was broken glass everywhere from the giant window that was now broken. She could hear Abigail and Sophia crying, but she couldn't see where they were.

"ABBY! SOPH! TOBY!" She screamed, hoping someone was near her. Nobody answered, all she heard was the cry of her babies. Where was Toby?

Emily got up slowly and staggered like she was drunk. Her head felt like it was a bomb about to explode, it was throbbing so badly. She put her hand up to her temple and felt the deep wound she had. How badly were Abigail and Sophia hurt? Where are they? Where is Toby? Who did this? A million questions ran through Emily's head as she stumbled through the room. She rounded the corner into the hallway to see a pool of blood and two little girls sitting in the middle of it.

"Are you both okay?" She said as she ran over to them. She grabbed both of them out off of the bloody floor and examined them for the wounds she knew they had. She looked all over them, and the only blood she saw was the blood they had been sitting in. they only had a couple of scrapes. So whose blood is on the floor? Where is Toby?"Where's daddy?" She asked Sophie, who had stopped crying.

Sophie lifted a shaking little hand and pointed to the staircase. Emily turned around and saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. Not just on the floor, it was smudged on the walls and the railings, like someone was meaning to put it there.

Emily hear the sirens pull into her driveway and she ran out to meet them.

She was immediately surrounded by police officers asking is she was okay and what happened.

"My husband. He's upstairs." A squad of police men ran into the house and Emily sat on the ground. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Ma'am, the ambulance is on it's way." Emily didn't respond, she tried to but her mouth wouldn't listen to her. Then a darkness came over her vision and she could feel herself falling over.

Emily had no memory of what happened next. She didn't remember the ambulance coming or Toby coming out of the house. She didn't remember getting to the hospital or changing clothes, but here she is.

Emily opened her eyes to a yellow room that smelt like rubbing alcohol. She looked around dazed and confused. She saw medical equipment above her head and when she turned her head to the side, Aria was sitting the a blue chair sleeping next to Emily's bed.

A nurse walked in and took her temperature.

"You feeling okay? Any nausea? Dizziness? Pain?" The nurse asked nicely.

"No, I'm fine." Emily said coarsely. "Water?" She asked when she realized how dry her throat was.

The nurse walked out of the room and came back with a cup of water.

Emily took a sip "What time is it?" She asked. There were no windows in her room.

"Almost three a.m." The nurse said looking at her wrist watch. "Well if your feeling alright, I'll just leave you to rest." She said and left Emily alone with nothing but Aria asleep next to her.

Emily had no idea why she was in here. The last thing she remembered was talking to Aria in the phone and that's it. Why was she in here? How did she get here? Where are Sophie, Abby, and Toby? Are they alight? Emily's mind raced and she stared to cry. She just couldn't help it. She had no clue what was going on, she was worried and scared and confused all at once and she couldn't help but to sob into her hands.

Aria woke up to Emily sitting in the hospital bed crying.

"Em? Are you okay? I'm so glad your awake!" Aria said rubbing her back.

Emily looked up at Aria with red eyes.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"You don't remember?"

"No. I remember talking to you on the phone." Emily told her.

"Someone broke your window. They jumped through it into your living room."It all came to Emily then. She remembered hearing the crash of breaking glass and turning around to see a wall of glass come flying toward her. She remembered feeling the blood rush out of the wound on her head and finding her daughters in a puddle of blood in the hallway.

"Where are my girls? Are they okay?" Emily asked frantically.

"They're fine." Aria reassured her "They're with Ezra at the hotel next door""Toby?" Emily asked with a shaking voice.

"He's in the room across the hall""Is he okay?""He has a sever concussion, but the doctor said he just needs to heal. They have to wake him up every 20 minutes to make sure he doesn't go into a coma" Aria told her "He gets more annoyed every time" Aria added with a giggle.

"Sounds like him" Emily laughed. "Have you gotten any news of Liam?""No. Hanna, Sean, Kevin, and Grayson are still missing too. I've been trying to call Hanna all day, but her phone is off."

"Aria?" Emily asked.

"Yea?" Aria said looking up form her phone.

"Who was it that jumped through my window?""They don't know. They said the person was dressed in all black with a ski mask on and he fled the scene."

"What happened?""After he was in the house Toby tried to fight him off. The police said they thought he was looking for something or else he wouldn't have tried to go upstairs. They found him going through your closet, Toby was unconscious in the ground."

"Did he take anything?""They don't think so but they're going to need you to verify that"

"Okay" Emily said as she started to get up.

Aria put her hands on Emily's shoulders and gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"But I want to see Toby" Emily protested.

"The doctor wants you to stay laying down for a while" Aria told her.

Emily laid down on the hard bed and put her head on the one pillow she had behind her head. She was grumpy, Aria could tell, but she needed her rest. After all, Ezra couldn't stay over in that hotel room with four little girls much longer without going insane.

"Where are Alex and Spencer? Emma's with Ezra right? Are they in the same hospital?""Yea, Alex is right down the hall and Spencer is camping in there for the night." Aria told her.

"Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to, I know how hard this must be for you, not knowing what's going with Ezra, with all that's happened.""I wanted to stay. I wanted to make sure you were okay here." Aria said. She sat back down in her chair and flipped the T.V. on.

…...

Spencer woke up when her phone vibrated in her purse. She took it out and saw she had four unread messages.

'_They're all from "A"_ She thought to herself.

She opened the first one.

Aria: **They found Liam! We are going to get him. The kids are in Emily's room.**

Mom: **Hey honey, I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you doing? Melissa wants to see you, she said she has something she needs to tell you. You haven't spoken to her in years Spence, you really should give her a call.**

Aria: **We are on our way back to the hospital. Liam has been admitted to the children's wing, they said he's pretty banged up.**

Blocked:

_I'm just getting started!_

_A_

Spencer's stomach flipped in circles. What else could possibly go wrong? They now had nowhere to go and four people in the hospital! It seemed like her whole life was falling apart all at once.

Spencer left Alex, who was still sleeping, and walked the 50 feet to Emily's room. She could hear little giggles before she even stepped in.

Emily was laying on the bed, still with a white bandage wrapped around her head, with Emma, Abigail, and Sophia all draped over her watching their favorite morning T.V. shows. They had become best friends since they had to spend every second together now. Emily had been in the hospital for three days, and she was going to be released tomorrow. She hated sitting in bed all day, but the doctors said they wanted to monitor her just in case. She had slept through the first day here, well until three a.m. when she finally woke up. Now she just wanted to be out of that bed and playing with her babies.

Spencer heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Ezra standing in the doorway with Annabelle in his arms. "How is he?" Spencer asked him.

"He's pretty messed up. He's got a broken arm and fractured ankle, not to mention the cuts and bruises covering every inch of his body. Aria's down there with him."

"Do you want to leave her with us so you can be with Liam?" Emily called from inside the room.

"No, actually I was going to go down to the cafeteria to get some lunch and I wanted to see if anybody else wanted anything"

"I'm starving!" Emma yelled

"Me too!" Sophia added.

"I'll just take them with me" Ezra said.

"I'll come too." Spencer offered "You want anything Em?""Maybe something for Abby, but I'm fine."

"Okay"

Spencer and Ezra went down to the cafeteria with Emma and Sophia. They got their food and sat at a table. Two five-year-olds carrying food through hallways and elevators was not a good idea. They sat and ate for a while, only listening to the mindless babble of the kids.

Finally Spencer looked up at Ezra. It was the first time she had ever really been alone with him.

"Ezra?""Yea?" He said looking up from feeding Annabelle.

"Did you ever want to break up with Aria when she was your student because you were worried someone would find out?"

"Yes, and Aria knows that. But we just loved each other. It was kind of nice being in my apartment all the time though. I know Aria hated it at times, but it was like we were a married couple way back then. We would just relax and watch T.V. or something. Normally when you get a girlfriend, you have to take her out, but Aria was different. When she stayed with me in my apartment, I knew there was something different about her"

Spencer smiled, she remembered when Aria had told them about her and Ezra, or at the time Mr. Fitz. And now she's Aria Fitz and they have two, well soon four, beautiful children.


	12. We need to talk

"**Spencer, are you okay, you've seemed kind of gloomy" Alex said as he brushed her air out of her face. Spencer was currently leaning over the toilet in their hotel room throwing up. The morning sickness had started a couple of days ago and she was feeling the worst of it now.**

"**Well I don't really enjoy throwing up in a hotel" She answered sarcastically.**

"**No. I mean you've seemed like you had something on your mind, something more than all this "A" stuff" Alex said as she turned around and leaned against the bathroom wall.**

"**I've been meaning to talk to you, but I'm not sure now is such a great time" She nodded toward the bathroom door where Emma stood.**

"**Good morning sweetie" Alex smiled at her "Do you want some breakfast?"**

**Emma just nodded and rubbed her eyes.**

"**I'm going to take her downstairs to get some food, you want anything?""Dry toast" Spencer answered miserably.**

**Alex left and Spencer got up off the bathroom floor to wash her mouth out. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like the bride of Frankenstein. Her hair was everywhere, her face had a greenish tint to it and her eyes were bloodshot because of the last of sleep lately.**

'_**What am I doing?'**_** She asked herself **_**'Alex can look at me like this and still love me and I am breaking his heart'**_

**A guilty feeling come into her stomach then. It's not right for her to do this to Alex, he's too good for her. **

**She got dressed and, after brushing her teeth twice, she walked across the street to the hospital. She knew where Toby's room was. As soon as she got to the door, she stopped. She stood in the doorway for a second, debating weather to turn away and run or continue into the room.**

**She finally worked up the courage to walk over next to him bed. **

"**Spencer!" Toby said as she walked in. She was regretting her decision now, she should've just turned and ran away, as far away as she could.**

**Spencer didn't smile at Toby, even though he was smiling at her.**

"**Toby, I need to talk to you" She said as she sat in the chair next to his bed. Toby only had one, maybe two, days left in the hospital, and, like Emily's, they are only just in case.**

"**Is everything okay?" Toby asked when he could see something was bothering her.**

**A single tear fell down Spencer's cheek and Toby sat up and wiped it away for her.**

"**What's wrong Spence?" He asked tenderly.**

**Spencer started to cry harder. "I have to tell Alex" She said through her sobs.**

"**About us?"**

"**Yes" Spencer looked at Toby expecting him to be mad at her but instead he moved over in his bed and patted the open space next to him.**

**Spencer got into his bed and snuggled up to his side, Toby put his arm around her and kissed her head.**

"**You do whatever it is that you think is best Spence. I will love you no matter what""That's why I need to tell him. He loves me and I love him, but I can't do this to him anymore, he needs to know.""If you love him then stay with him" Toby said.**

"**But I love you more" Spencer started to sob again.**

"**I know how you feel. I've been debating whether I should tell Emily or not, I hate doing this to her but I feel the same way you do" **

**They both felt Spencer's phone vibrate. She opened it and they read the message together.**

_**Naught naughty Spence, Alex will be devastated to hear this. Don't bother telling him, I'll take care of that for you, after all that's what friends are for right? To do your dirty work for you.**_

_**A**_

**Spencer looked up at Toby, he was just staring at the phone. She jumped up and grabbed her purse. **

"**I need to find Alex before "A" does" She said as she was leaving.**

"**Come back after you do." Toby called "Oh, and Spence"Spencer turned around to face Toby.**

"**Yea?"**

"**It's all going to be okay, no matter what happens"Spencer went back over to Toby's bed and kissed him. "I know, as long as I'm with you" She said, and walked out of the room.**

…**...**

**Spencer walked into the hotel lobby, where families were sitting at tables eating breakfast. She found Alex and Emma and sat down with them.**

"**You feeling better?" Alex asked.**

"**A little" Spencer said. **_**'Has "A" gotten to him yet?'**_

"**How was your breakfast?" She asked seeing that their plates were empty.**

"**Yummy!" Emma said happily.**

"**Good" Spencer said in a playful tone. "Hey Emmie, do you want to go visit Sophie and Abby?""Yea!" Emma said excitedly.**

"**C'mon, lets go see what they're up to" Spencer said as she took Emma by the hand. They were walking away when Spencer turned around and made eye contact with Alex, who was still sitting at the table.**

'_**Stay here' **_**She mouthed to him **_**'We need to talk'**_

…**...**

**Spencer say down at the table with Alex. The families who had been there were gone, off to do their daily activates, and the buss boys were cleaning up the plates and tables.**

"**You've been acting really strange Spence, is everything okay?" Alex asked as he reached for her hand, but Spencer pulled away.**

"**I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it" Spencer didn't want to make eye contact with him.**

"**What's going on?" Alex's tone was worried now.**

"**You've been so good to me, Alex. I love you so much. That's why I have to tell you this." Spencer was crying now. "Toby and I have been seeing each other for a two years." She just had to say it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "And this baby isn't yours, it's Toby's" She added.**

**Alex just looked at her. She was expecting him to get up and walk away or scream at her or something, but he just sat there and looked at her. Spencer wondered when he was going to say something, then he lifted him clenched fist and opened it to reveal a small piece of paper.**

"**This was in my jacket pocket this morning" He said as he gave it to her.**

**Spencer opened the balled up paper and read the short message.**

_**You might want to keep a closer eye on that wife of yours, she's not as loyal as you think. If you don't believe me just ask Toby, he'll know all about it.**_

_**A**_

**Spencer looked up at Alex. **

"**I got a message from her while I was at the hospital, I tried to get to you before she did, but I guess I was to late, I'm really sorry" Spencer said quietly.**

"**So am I. I didn't expect this from you Spence." Alex said in a disappointed tone.**

"**What do we do now?" Spencer honestly didn't know.**

"**Does Emily know?" Alex asked.**

"**I don't think so""Maybe you should go tell her" Alex said wisely.**

…**...**

**Aria was trying to button her jeans but they wouldn't close. She was about half a centimeter away from getting them on when Ezra walked in.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked with a giggle.**

"**Trying to put my pants on, they fit fine 2 weeks ago" Aria said, exasperated. **

"**Well you said yesterday that you thought you were starting to show" Ezra said as he put his hand over her belly.**

"**Yea, but I didn't think my pants would get so small so fast." She almost had the button through the hole when she couldn't hold her breath for another second and took a breath. Well, that was a mistake because all the hard work of getting to that point was lost.**

"**Why don't you try a bigger pair of pants" Ezra asked, giggling again.**

"**Fine" Aria mumbled as she went back over to her suitcase.**

**Since they had left in such a hurry, they hadn't had time to realize which clothes they were putting in their suitcases. Aria finally settled on a pair of maternity jeans she had just bought with Spencer. The fight only lasted about a second to put those on.**

"**You see?" Ezra asked "Perfect" He kissed her.**

…**...**

**All Hanna could see was a single beam of light coming from the window, a little speck where the black tint had been chipped off. Other than that, it was pitch balk where she was. Where was she? She could tell she was in a car, but that was it. How had she gotten here? The last thing she could remember was looking for Matt in the candy store and now where are they?"Sean?" She whispered.**

"**Hanna?" He replied.**

"**Where are we?""I don't know" Sean answered honestly.**

"**Mommy?" Hanna could tell it was Kevin.**

"**Kevin? Are you okay?""What's going on?" He asked.**

"**It's fine, everything's going to be okay" Hanna reassured him. "Are your brothers with you?"**

"**Grayson is, but I don't know where Matt is" Kevin answered.**

"**Matt?" Hanna asked, but there was no answer. She wished she could see something. **

"**Are either of you hurt at all?" Sean asked.**

"**No" Kevin answered.**

"**I'm fine" Hanna followed.**

"**I will make sure everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen" Sean said, mostly for Kevin's sake.**

"**Sean" Hanna said**

"**Yes""You do realize why we are here, who took us?""Yes Hanna, I do"**

"**A" had really taken things up a couple of levels since high school.**

…**...**

**Spencer knocked on the hotel room door where Emily was staying with her two girls and Matt. Emily opened the door and called for Emma.**

"**Thank you for watching her for me, I needed to talk to Alex." Spencer said, picking up Emma and telling her to meet daddy in their room.**

"**No problem" Emily said with a bad attitude.**

'_**Oh, no!' **_**Spencer thought **_**'"A" sent her a message too, she already knows about me and Toby'**_

"**Are you alright?" Spencer decided to play dumb for a second.**

"**I think you know why I would be upset, Alex knows now. That's what you wanted to talk to him about wasn't it? You and Toby." Spencer opened her mouth to apologize but Emily interrupted her. "You know Spencer, I thought you were my best friend, but I guess I really can't trust anybody can I?" Emily started to close the door in Spencer's face, but Spencer put her foot in the way.**

"**Emily, I am so sorry. We didn't mean for it to be like this, it just sort of happened. We didn't want to hurt you, or Alex, but we just fell in love and I know you might not care much for me right now but I just wanted you to know the truth." Spencer felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them out before they could escape.**

**Emily broke down crying then. She collapsed into Spencer's arms, which was the last thing Spencer was expecting her to do.**

"**Em?" Spencer asked as she rubbed her friends back.**

"**It's not you Spence, Toby and I have been fighting since before Abby was born and we separated 6 months after she arrived. We didn't want to tell you guys because you were all so happily married to your high school sweethearts so we pretended that we're still married." Emily said through her sobs.**

"**Toby never told me that" Spencer said.**

"**We didn't want to tell anybody." Emily said "We were both so ashamed of it…Wait" She lifted her head off of Spencer's shoulder. "What do you mean Toby never told you that? How long have you been with him?""Em, I think this is a conversation you need to have with Toby, not me" Spencer said honestly.**

"**I'm not mad at you Spence" Emily said "I know I should be, but I'm not""Thank you, you have every right to. I was expecting you to never want to see me ever again"**

"**I know I should feel like that, but your still my best friend and I love you too much to hate you" Emily said. "Would you mind watching the kids while I go over to the hospital""Not at all" Spencer said.**

…**...**

**She parked the car and they went to open the back door. When they did, Hanna, Sean, and their two boys all cringed at the sudden burst of sunlight. **

"**Get out" He said.**

**They followed his directions and got out of the car, they were immediately blindfolded before they could recognize where they were. Hanna had been holding Grayson and she grabbed Sean's hand with her free arm.**

"**Hold Kevin's hand" She whispered to him "We will not let them separate us."After finding it, Sean held Kevin's hand in one hand, and Hanna's in the other. They stood in the sunlight, not able to see anything. They had no idea where they were, they could hear the roar of a highway behind them, but that didn't give them much information.**

…**...**

**Spencer opened the door to Toby's hospital room. Emily was sitting on the side of his bed crying.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here" Spencer said as she started to leave.**

"**No, it's fine, I was actually leaving" Emily said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, not making eye contact with Spencer.**

**Spencer walked over to Toby's bed.**

"**I'm sorry" She said "Look at all that I've caused""It wasn't just you" Toby said "It was us"**

**Spencer laid next to him on the bed and put her head on his shoulder. **

"**I don't know what to do" She said honestly.**

"**What do you mean?" Toy asked.**

"**What to do with Alex. Now that he knows, we aren't going to stay together. I don't want to lose Emma, but I don't want to leave him with nothing." Spencer felt a tear fall down her cheek. **

"**I know exactly how you feel. I don't want to lose either of my girls." Toby said resting his cheek on the top of Spencer's head.**

"**What about this baby?" Spencer asked putting her hand over her stomach.**

"**I don't want you to get upset by me asking this, but are you sure that baby is mine?""One hundred percent" Spencer said as another tear escaped her eye.**

**Toby sighed. "What do you want to name it?" Toby asked as he rubbed Spencer's stomach.**

"**I don't know"**

"**Well I think we can eliminate Jenna, Ian, and Melissa from the top ten" Toby said sarcastically.**

"**And Alison" Spencer added. They both laughed lightly.**

"**How about Sydney? If it's a girl." Toby said.**

"**I absolutely love it" Spencer said, tilting her head up to kiss him. "But what if it's a boy?"**

**Toby thought for a minute.**

"**Declan" Spencer said confidently.**

"**Perfect." Toby said, smiling.**

**Spencer started to cry again. Toby could feel the tears wet his arm.**

"**What's wrong Spence?" He asked tenderly.**

"**I just don't know what's going to happen, with us and our kids. Neither of us want to lose them, but Emily and Alex feel the same way" Spencer said with a shaking voice.**

**Aria and Ezra walked through the door and saw Spencer snuggled up to Toby's side with tears running down her face.**

**They stood there shocked for a minute and Spencer sat up, nobody had told them yet what was going on.**

"**I guess you didn't get the memo?" Spencer said. **

"**I guess not" Aria replied.**

"**So, you two are together?" Ezra asked. **

**Spencer felt the sickening feeling of morning sickness growing up from her stomach into her throat. She ran to the bathroom and bent over the toilet. Aria followed her and held her hair back, out of her face.**

**Toby and Ezra just stared at each other while the Aria took care of Spencer. Finally, when the noises stopped, they came out of the bathroom.**

"**Sorry" Spencer said quietly.**

"**Your not the only one" Aria joked. **

**Aria saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned back into the bathroom. A second later she came out with a note.**

"**Spence" She said as she handed Spencer the note.**

_**Where is your baby now? With your husband, or should I say ex-husband. Are you sure he's taking care of her?**_

_**A**_

**Spencer read the note and ran out of the room without saying an word. Aria followed her, but Ezra stayed with Toby.**

**Spencer didn't stop running until she got to her hotel room door. She stood there with the pass card in her hand, afraid to open the door. **

"**We have to go in Spence. We don't know what could've happened" Aria said as she took the card out of Spencer's hand and swiped it in the door lock.**

**Spencer ran ahead of Aria, but stopped at the sight of blood.**

"**Alex!" She screamed. "EMMA!" She screamed even louder. There was no answer, but there was a slight sound from inside the closet next to Aria. She swung the door open to reveal a traumatized little Emma sitting on the floor in a ball crying.**

"**Emma!" Spencer ran over to her and picked her up off the floor. She immediately started checking her for and wounds, but she was fine. Then all this blood can from Alex?**

"**ALEX!" Spencer screamed again. "Where's daddy?" She asked Emma.**

"**The person dressed in black took him" Emma sobbed, and hid her face in Spencer's shoulder. Spencer and Aria looked at each other, they both knew who that person was.**

**Spencer's phone rang, it was the police department.**

"**Hello?" Spencer said.**

"**Ma'am, we found a body in the park this afternoon. The man has been identified as an Alexander ****Santiago, we believe he was your husband. Is this correct?"**

**Spencer didn't say anything.**

"**Ma'am? Are you still there?" The officer asked.**

"**Yes" Spencer said, in a daze "Alexander ****Santiago is my husband"**

…**...**

**Authors note:**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**


	13. They were all dressed in black

Spencer sat between Aria and Toby with Emma on her lap. They were all dressed in black and in the first pew of the church. Alex's body was in the closed casket in front of him and a giant picture of him stared at them.

They were back in Rosewood, at the same church where Ali's funeral had been held. Spencer had talked to Alex's parents, and they wanted to bring him home to burry him.

It was weird for them to be back in Rosewood, it felt a little like they were in high school again. They saw all the familiar looking people, and walked the same streets they grew up on, but something was different.

As people came in, they took in who was sitting with Spencer, it was obvious that Emma was her daughter, she had the same long brunette hair and deep brown eyes, but what really set people off was the people next to her.

Toby was sitting on one side, holding her hand, and Abby and Sophie were next to him, along with Emily. Emily was surprisingly calm about the whole Spencer-Toby thing. She was actually happy for them, with the new baby on the way.

Aria was on Spencer's other side, holding Ezra's hand and humming to Annabelle, who was on her lap. Liam and Matt sat next to Ezra.

After they left for college, rumors started that Toby had gotten hit on his motorcycle and hadn't made it. Not to mention the cluster of people who still thought he was responsible for Alison's death, even after he had been proven innocent. Aria and Ezra had never come out about their relationship until after they left Rosewood. And Emily's parents moved away right after she did, starting the rumors that she was still living with them.

"You okay?" Toby whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer just nodded, another tear fell. She had been crying for what seemed like forever. After she identified Alex's body at the police station, she had been traumatized. She immediately called Alex's parents and had the horrific job of having to tell them their son is dead.

Toby was released from the hospital the next day, and two days later, they were on their way back to Rosewood. They were staying at the motel that Spencer and Toby staked out that night in high school, the place they had their first kiss. It was a run down place, but the only place that had space for them to stay. They were both scared to stay at their parents house.

Toby had Jenna as a step-sister, and they still didn't know if she had been involved in the kidnapping of Hanna and her family. They decided staying at Jenna's old house would pose to much threats.

Spencer had Melissa. She had never moved out after she found out Ian had been the one who killed Ali. She was living in the barn with Jonah, her and Ian's nine-year-old son. Their truce they had made when Spencer was in high school hadn't lasted very long. When Melissa told Spencer she and Ian were having a baby, the fragile truce crumbled, and they haven't spoken to each other since Spencer had graduated high school. As is Melissa wasn't enough at the Hastings household, Spencer's parents still didn't approve of Toby so that ruled that resident out very quickly.

"Mommy" Emma cried. She turned her face into her mother's chest and cried. "I miss daddy" She sobbed.

"I know honey" Spencer said, stroking Emma's hair. "I do to, but it's going to be okay. Mommy's here. I won't ever leave you" Spencer kissed the top of Emma's head and began rocking her. She hated seeing Emma go through so much pain. She felt so helpless. A little part of her wished Emma was to young to understand what was going on, but she understood perfectly, she was very smart for a three-year-old.

…...

After the funeral was over, Spencer, Toby and Emma decided to drive back to Pittsburgh. Aria and Ezra decided to stay for lunch and drive back later. Emily was staying another night with Abby and Sophie.

Emma was asleep in the backseat.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand. "It's okay Spence, I love you so much. Everything is going to turn out fine. We are going to sort all this stuff out before anything like that happens again. I will make sure of it" Toby said squeezing her hand.

Spencer continued to cry.

"I know your upset, it's okay to be. But I just want you to stop crying. I haven't seen you stop crying for five days. I just want to see you smile Spence, I love your smile. I want so badly to see you happy, I can't stand to see you in so much pain." Toby said honestly.

"I know how you feel. Every time Emma cries, I cry harder. She's so young, she doesn't deserve to be going through so much. She's been though running out of the house in the middle of the night, running out of the next house the next morning. The fire, the trips to the police station and the hospital, and now she has lost her dad. I don't even think she's going to remember him when she's my age. She barley got to be with him" Spencer said, and the tears started pouring faster down her face.

…...

Aria and Ezra sat in silence. Liam and Matt were playing with their dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and Aria fed Annabelle her baby food.

"I feel so bad for Emma" Aria finally said. "She's so young, and to lose a parent at that age, I don't know what Spencer's going to do with her"

"Poor thing" Ezra said "Do you know what's going to happen with Toby?"

"Well, since Emily and Toby were already separated, they're going to file for a divorce." Aria told him as she fed a spoon full of mashed apples to Annabelle.

"What about Sophia and Abigail?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, they both want them. Maybe Emily will get Abby and Toby will get Sophie. Or vise versa. Or maybe Emily will get both of them since Spencer and Toby already have Emma and their new baby." Aria said.

"I can't believe they're having a baby together." Ezra said, shaking his head.

"I still don't know what to think about that while situation, Emily seems like she's okay with it. I can usually tell when she's upset, or mad, but she doesn't seem to be. Maybe she really is okay with it" Annabelle tried go grab the little link spoon out of Aria's hand and ended up flinging applesauce all over herself and her mother.

"Toby technically didn't cheat on her though. They were separated. Spencer was cheating on Alex. I never really took her for that time of person, I mean I know she would never do anything to hurt Alex or Emily, but it still surprised me that she did that" Ezra said.

"Well, you didn't know her as well as I did." Aria said, whipping the apple gew off of her baby.

"Yea, she was only my student. But then again, so were you." Ezra winked at Aria and she looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Shhh!" She glared at Ezra out the corner of her eye as she began feeding Annabelle again.

…...

Toby and Spencer were back in Pittsburgh, they were at Toby's house when they heard a phone vibrate on the table. They both jumped up and ran over to see what "A" had for them this time. When they got to the table, they realized that it wasn't Spencer's phone that had been vibrating, it was Toby's. He snatched it off the table.

"Hello?" He said.

Spencer listened intently, trying to figure out who it was.

"Yes….Oh….hmmm….Oh, really, that's great!…..Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!…" Spencer was about to scream, she wanted to know who he was talking to. "Okay…yes…okay, thank you, we'll be right down…your welcome, bye" Toby hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Spencer immediately asked.

"They found Hanna, Sean, Kevin, and Grayson" Toby told her.

"That's great!" Spencer said, excitedly. Toby looked glum "What's wrong, this is good news""Jenna was the one who took them" Toby said, looking away from her.

Spencer didn't know what to say. "So what are we going to do now?" Spencer asked.

"We have to go pick them up at the police station, Sean has a broken ankle, Kevin had a cracked collarbone, and Hanna had a shattered hand. You need to call Aria and see where they are with Matt." Toby told her.

Spencer dialed Aria's number, they were only about half and hour from Pittsburgh and they agreed to meet them at the police station to reunite Matt with his family.

…...

Hanna was talking to Spencer when Aria walked in with Matt. The second he saw him mom he sprinted right into her arms.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

"Oh, my Matthew. I am so happy you are alright! I was so worried!" Hanna said as she picked him up and hugged him.

Sean saw Hanna and Matt and ran over to see his middle son."Matt!" He yelled and took him out of Hanna's arms.

"Oh, I'm so happy your okay! We were so worried!" Sean said, Spencer could've sworn she saw a tear in his eye, but he denied it.

An officer came up to the happy group.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" He asked.

"That's me" Toby said, taking a step forward.

"Do you mind of we have a few words?""Not at all" Toby said politely.

He followed the officer into an office. Hanna went over to where Spencer and Aria stood.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Hanna? You don't know?" Aria asked.

"No I mean with you and Toby" She looked at Spencer, who began to cry and ran out onto the front steps.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Hanna asked Aria.

"Yea, she's gone through a lot lately. Alex died" Aria filled her in on what had happened.

"Oh, my gosh! That's terrible, poor Spencer, poor Emma! How's she taking it." They both looked at Emma was sitting in a chair looking sadly at the floor.

"Not that great, Spencer's been crying for days, and every time Emma cries, Spencer cries even harder. But the baby isn't Alex's""Is it Toby's" Hanna asked.

"Yea, apparently they've been seeing each other for over a year and a half. Emily and Toby separated two years ago, they just didn't want to have to tell us, so they pretended they were still married" Aria filled Hanna in.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe they did that. And Spencer cheated on Alex! I mean I can't believe she did that" Hanna said.

"Me either, but think about it Han, she always did seem happier with Toby then with Alex." Aria said.

Toby emerged from the office and saw Spencer out on the front steps crying. He picked Emma, who had warmed up to him in the last few days, and went to sit next to Spencer.

Hanna and Sean had called a cab, that was currently blowing it's horn in front. They gathered their boys and got in the cab. They were going to go home, now that Jenna was in jail, they felt safe going home.

Aria and Ezra walked hand-in-hand out of the police station each having a child in the other arm. Before they got in their car, they turned around to see Toby, Spencer and Emma sitting on the front steps.

Toby had his arm around Spencer, Emma was sitting on his knee laughing. His other hand was on Spencer's stomach, which had started showing just the slightest bit. His eyes were looking into Spencer's and she was finally smiling for the first time in days. They looked like a family, sitting there, just the three of them. They looked so happy together, like they would be together forever.

…...

Authors note:

This is the end to this story, but it has a sequel called When Your Having Fun, so check it out!


End file.
